Godzilla:Extinction
Prolougue 3 years ago Davison Howers, a brown-haired man in his late twenties wearing a black suit, calmly walks down the wood and glass corridors surrounding him. He has a meeting with a few potential investors, and can’t afford to lose them. By his side is his trusted partner, Christian Horvien, a balding man in his late 40’s with a muscular physique and a blue suit and tie. They calmly walk towards the conference room, but as Davison is about to enter the conference room, Christian stops him. “Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?” Christian asks. “Why wouldn’t I be? It’s for the protection of humanity!” Retorts Davison. “Yeah, but these things are a natural part of the ecosystem, you know. If we interfere with that, who knows what will happen? Maybe global warming will speed up, or the planet will freeze over, or the released radiation will make the planet uninhabitable. Or maybe we’ll awaken something much worse…” “Don’t go crazy on me now. These are animals, not gods, and all that is pure speculation. However, I do agree that they have some sort of presence in the ecosystem, which is why we’re only going to use them for defensive purposes, not to exterminate Kaiju. Ok?” Davison responded. “Sure thing Davey, I just wanted to be sure that you know what you’re getting into.” With that, they enter the conference room, about an hour early with only one other person who looks like she’s been there for hours. As time goes by, more people enter the room, and eventually almost all the provided seats are full by the time the meeting is supposed to start. The pair wait another 10 minutes for anyone running late. Sure enough, a few business men and women rush into the meeting, thankful that they’re on time, or at least so they think. Once that ten minutes is up, Dave begins the presentation. “Hello everyone, now before we begin I’m going to ask you all a simple question. What’s the-” Davison gets cut off by the last potential investor runs in, out of breath, and tries to silently reach the last seat while panting as quietly as he can, but still loudly. Once he is seated, Davison waits a few more seconds before resuming his presentation. “As I was saying, what is the biggest threat concerning humanity right this moment? I don’t mean back during when global warming or world hunger were problems, or a future issue that may harm a country, or a social issue. No, I mean what is the biggest problem facing the entirety of humanity, in this moment? I’ll give you all a few minutes to mull it over.” Davison walks back near his partner as the investors discuss it with the people sitting nearest to them. He sets a timer for 5 minutes and 10 seconds. When it has 10 seconds left he stops the timer so the buzzer doesn’t go off and so he looks like he timed it with his instinct and wit. It’s the subtle things that give off an air of professionalism, he realized that many years ago. “Alright, times up. Can anyone tell me what the biggest threat facing humanity is?” “Racism!” exclaims a random person in the back, so sure of his answer yet missing the entire point of the presentation. Davison deflates. “I said a non social issue.” “Socialism!” Yells a woman at the opposite end of the room. “How is that a threat to all of humanity?” “Oh right, communism!” Yells yet another investor. The person who first arrived in the room has a look on her face that says “I’m surrounded by idiots.” “It has to be an actual threat that doesn’t concern economical or social ideologies.” Christian says. “Energy consumption rates getting closer to exceeding production?” “Oxygen production reducing every year?” “Lack of clean, fresh water?” Finally, some good guesses. The original woman’s look of being absolutely dumbfounded by stupidity slowly disappears after hearing some of the more educated guesses, but still not entirely. She seems like she figured out what the answer is a long time ago. Davison finally gives up with this game, and says, “no, but still another good guess! It’s-” “It’s Kaiju,” says the woman who was here originally. “You’re right. It’s Kaiju. As of currently, we have no way of defending ourselves against these Kaiju, or Titans as some of you may call them, that actually works. We’re so focused on social issues that we fail to acknowledge the threat of these Kaiju that surface every few years that kill thousands, sometimes even millions of people. The only reason they go away is because Godzilla, or Gojira as some of you may call him, or Mothra come help us against them, and we just try to distract the Kaiju for them. We can’t rely on them because we have no idea if one day they just decide to not help us, and they usually arrive by the time many people have died. We need a faster and controllable way of dealing with these Kaiju. So what I propose is a way of dealing with them. I’m not going to lie, it will take a lot of time and resources to accomplish. However, it should be able to deter or even kill any Kaiju that comes our way.” “Well, what’s your idea then?” says the woman, who seems to already have a good guess to what his idea is. “Well, I’ll explain that right now….” 3 hours later The meeting was an astounding success! Davison and Christian raised billions in dollars for their project in a matter of hours, and this is only the first of their investor meetings. They got an especially large sum of money from the person who arrived late. The pair still don’t know if the generous investment was for the project or a sorry for arriving late. As all the investors leave, one stays behind, the woman from before. “Hello, I have a quick question.” “Oh, I’d be happy to answer any question you have Ms….” “Naripes. Clarissa Naripes.” “Howers. Davison Howers.” “Well, Mr. Howers, I was wondering whether or not you have some experience in this field.” “While I’m not exactly an expert on Kaiju, I used to be part of the military, and have first hand experience with trying to defeat Kaiju. And as I mentioned in my presentation, most of the emergency measures the military currently employ are mostly ineffective, to say the least.” “Mostly?” “They work in distracting and/or pissing off the Kaiju.” “I see. Well Mr. Howers, here’s some beginners advice when tackling large projects such as these. Dream big, but don’t dream too big. Stay true to your initial intentions. While most projects start with great intentions, a large portion of those projects lead to horrible, horrible things, and corrupting the original founders, In short, some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. Don’t lose try to work around your self set precautions or you’ll end up like them. Do you understand, Mr. Howers?” “Yes I do, Ms. Naripes. My partner over there, Christian Horvien, helps keep me in check.” “Then I look forward to working with you, Mr. Howers. I will be following this project very closely, and by extension, I will be keeping a close eye on you.” “I understand, Ms. Naripes. Have a nice day.” “Goodbye. We will be seeing each other again. Mr. Howers. You as well, Mr. Horvien.” Christian nods in acknowledgement. She then leaves out the door. Daveson lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and turns to face his partner. “She’s right, you know.” “Yeah, I understand. Hey Chris?” “Yes Davey?” “If I ever stray from the path, and I’m too far gone…. I want you to stop me, ok?” “What do you mean Davey?” “I want you to stop me before I go too far, by any means necessary. I don’t want to become the next Hitler or the next father/doctor of Rosemary Kennedy. Do you understand?” “I can’t agree to that, you know I can’t-” “I need you to promise me. Do you understand?” After a seemingly eternal moment of silence, Christian says, “Alright, I promise.” “Thank you, Mr. Horvien.” “Your welcome, Davey. See you tomorrow when we begin our new job.” “Goodbye Mr. Horvien!” As the door shuts, it’s Chris’ turn to let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He lets out a long sigh, and packs up for the day. As he leaves, he tries to mentally prepare himself for what the next 3 years will hold. Chapter 1 Chapter 1: The God Of Slumber 'Gojira looks around at the hellscape before him. The city is almost ruined, the little still intact is set ablaze and the bodies of Kaiju are littered on the floor. Ghidorah has an enormous hole in his chest, Anguirus’ jaws are broken, and almost everyone else is unconscious. There’s a few Kaiju Godzilla’s never met before, and they’re barely alive. Mothra is lying on the floor, her wings ablaze, and although Godzilla see Krystallak, he knows that he’s dead. Last, and definitely most important, there is a giant Kaiju standing over the bodies. One that looks like Godzilla, but easily twice his size, if not larger. The giant Kaiju grabs a demonic Kaiju Godzilla’s also never seen before and tosses it into a building so hard it completely collapses. Rodan suddenly gets up and flies at the giant Kaiju. Just as he’s about to collide into it, he turns 90 degrees and flies high into the sky. Soon, Godzilla can’t even see him. After a few moments, Rodan comes barreling back down and collides into the mega-Kaiju full force. He managed to knock off one of its dorsal plates and sets another on fire. The fire starts to spread from the single dorsal plate to another, and begins to slowly engulf its body. It seems unfazed though, as it grabs Rodan’s legs, snaps them, and throws him into another building. Enraged, Gojira gets up and runs at the titanic titan. He claws, kicks, bites, body checks, and tail slams it, but his attacks don’t even faze the monster. The monster hits him with its arm, and kicks him a distance away. When Godzilla finally stops sliding across the debris covered ground, he’s quite a distance away from the monster. The fire is almost entirely covering the Kaiju, when it suddenly opens up its stomach and starts emitting an electronic humming sound, and soon Godzilla can see a bright light starting to form in its gut. Knowing what is about to happen, Godzilla starts to charge as strong an atomic breath he can muster. When he’s done charging, he blasts the giant creature. However, it is also done charging as it releases an enormous, white beam aimed directly for Godzilla. The beams collide, and unlike the usual small explosion that normally occurs in these situations, the beam completely engulfs Gojira’s atomic breath. It doesn’t even slow as it begins to come at him with terrifying force. Soon, he runs out of energy, not that it matters anyway. The beam engulfs him, and he is in more pain than he has ever been in before, in unimaginable pain. Fire….. Everything is fire…….. The pain…… The pain…… ' 'The God of Slumber wakes up from his decade long nap. Someone woke up again?!! Why do they keep waking up?!!! He can’t tell who it is, though. However, he has more pressing matters. He only has dreams like those when something horrible is about to happen, they’ve never been wrong before. No one ever believed him when he said the ice or the meteor was coming, but then look what happened! Focus! But on what should he focus? The catastrophe that is bound to happen but he has no idea how it will happen, or the awakening Kaiju? Wait… what if the Kaiju is the same Kaiju from the dream! A look of fear crosses the face of the possibly soon to be dethroned King of the Monsters. He rushes over to the signal to send whatever Kaiju it is back to sleep. “Why doesn’t anyone sleep anymore…. They seriously still can’t see why it’s so good after over 100 million years?” he grumbles to himself. For over a hundred million years he has been getting the other Kaiju to sleep, to see the beauty of it, and barely any have seen it. No matter how much he explains that they’ll exhaust the radiation supply if they all stay awake, they fought him to stay awake, no matter how many times they lose, they keep trying a few hundred years later. None have had mu\ch success since his early years, the only one who has ever beat him since is- Crap, what if it’s Ghidorah again! He thinks to himself. Well, if it is Ghidorah, I can handle him. Although Ghidorah has beat him once, Gojira has beat him many more times. Still, it doesn’t seem to deter the God of Awakening or any of the other Gods. He swims towards the signal through the Hollow Earth and exits through the vortex nearest to the signal. He exits the water and walks into an open desert surrounding a coastline, and a city in the distance. There. If it went anywhere, it would be there. '